I Will Protect You
by hyukhaelee
Summary: Selama hampir tujuh belas tahun mereka berusaha mempertahankan hidup Donghae, hingga sekarang. Leeteuk, Heechul, Taeyeon, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Yoona tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh saudara terkasih mereka, walau itu adalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai Donghae. Benarkah mereka bisa mengijinkan orang lain mengambil tanggung jawab untuk melindungi Donghae?


**I WILL PROTECT YOU**

Title : I Will Protect You, prolog

Author : hyukhaelee

Rating : PG – NC17

Cast : Super Junior, other boyband/girlband

Pairing : HYUKHAE, SIHAE, etc…

"Dimana Donghae?"

Ketiga orang yang sedang duduk di meja makan itu mendongak mendengar pertanyaan kakak tertua mereka yang saat itu sedang membantu Ryeowook memasak sarapan di dapur. Sungmin, lelaki muda dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya sebelah kiri; Kyuhyun dengan rambut coklat gelap yang juga bergelombang dengan poni menutupi seluruh bagian keningnya, lalu Taeyeon, perempuan cantik dengan rambut dark-blonde sebahu yang dikuncir seadanya dan poni yang dijepit ke belakang.

"Dimana dia?" ulang Leeteuk, kali ini mendekati meja makan yang hanya terisi tiga orang yang masing-masing sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari PSP, Sungmin yang berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya dan Taeyeon yang sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya yang menyala.

"Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini," jawab Taeyeon. "Kurasa Yoona sedang membangunkannya, mungkin dia masih tidur."

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang. Donghae selalu saja paling terlambat bangun, tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Malah Leeteuk akan lebih khawatir dan cemas jika Donghae bangun paling cepat, karena itu artinya ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak pada malam sebelumnya. Dan jika Donghae tak tidur dengan baik pada malam sebelumnya, bisa dipastikan keesokan harinya akan penuh dengan bencana.

"Eh? Dimana Yoona dan Donghae?"

Heechul, yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan mantel biru gelap tersampir di tangan dan sebuah tas tangan merk mahal, kini menarik sebuah kursi untuknya duduk dan tak lupa menanyakan dimana keberadaan Yoona dan Donghae, dua sepupu favoritnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng, melepas apron yang ia pakai lalu membantu Ryewook menata meja makan. "Kalian makan saja dulu, aku akan-"

"OPPAAA!" Sebuah teriakan kencang terdengar dari arah yang merupakan kamar Donghae. Semua orang yang ada di meja makan langsung terduduk tegak. "OPPA CEPAT KEMARI!"

Teriakan kedua Yoona berhasil menyadarkan enam orang di ruang makan itu. Dengan secepat mungkin keenam orang itu melesat meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari menuju kamar Donghae. Leeteuk dan Heechul memimpin di depan.

Sampai di kamar Donghae, mereka melihat Yoona berlutut di lantai, berusaha membangunkan Donghae yang tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Donghae, buka matamu! Yah! Buka matamu, Donghae!" ujar Yoona panik. Tapi lelaki yang ada di depannya tak bergerak sedikitpun walau pipinya terus ditepuk-tepuk oleh saudara kembarnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa kata Leeteuk berjongkok, meraup tubuh yang ringkih itu ke dalam gendongannya dan memindahkan Donghae ke atas ranjang. Ia memiringkan kepala sang adik, lalu menarik lengan kanannya. Ia menyingsingkan lengan piyama Donghae hingga sebatas bahu. Heechul di sampingnya memberikannya sebuah kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol. Leeteuk mengusapkan kapas itu di bagian siku dalam tangan kanan Donghae. Sementara itu Taeyeon di belakangnya telah menyodorkan sebuah syringe dengan tabung kecil di bagian tengahnya. Penutup jarum syringe itu telah dilepas. Leeteuk menerima alat suntik itu, menekan sedikit bagian pendorongnya untuk memastikan cairan di dalamnya tidak tersumbat, lalu tanpa ragu menusukkan jarumnya ke bagian lengan Donghae yang tadi telah ia bersihkan dengan alkohol. Leeteuk menekan bagian yang telah disuntik. Diberikannya syringe itu kembali pada Taeyeon yang meletakkannya ke dalam sebuah wadah kotak berwarna jingga.

"Sejak kapan ia pingsan?" tanya Leeteuk pada Yoona yang duduk di sebelah saudara kembarnya dengan wajah pucat karena panik.

"Aku membangunkannya tadi dan ketika ia turun dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba ia jatuh, Oppa, aku… aku tak tahu… tiba-tiba ia mengeluh sakit kepala dan… dan, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri…" Yoona menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan tangis. Walau kejadian Donghae pingsan bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi mereka, tapi bagi Yoona, tiap kali ia menemukan adik kembarnya itu tak sadarkan diri ia selalu ketakutan luar biasa.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menunggu Donghae membuka mata. Leeteuk dan Yoona tak berhentinya menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae dengan lembut, berharap adik mereka segera terbangun.

"Sudah sepuluh menit," desah Leeteuk, melihat jam tangannya. "Siapkan mobil, kita ke rumah sakit."

Ryeowook, yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu, mengangguk dan berlari keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Donghae, ayolah bangun, aku tak mau menungguimu di rumah sakit lagi," bisik Yoona, bercanda dengan nada getir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seolah menjawab permintaan Yoona, terdengar lenguhan lemah Donghae. Matanya yang tadi tertutup rapat kini mulai bergerak-gerak terbuka. Leeteuk dengan sigap segera memiringkan badan Donghae ke arahnya.

"Sungmin."

Seolah mengerti kode yang diberikan kakaknya, Sungmin segera melesat keluar kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah baskom berukuran sedang. Diberikannya baskom itu kepada Yoona.

"Hae?" panggil Leeteuk lembut. Donghae membuka matanya sedikit, salah satu tangannya bergerak menutupi mulutnya dan dia mengerang. Leeteuk yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi segera menarik badan Donghae untuk bangun dan menyangganya. Yoona memberikan baskom tadi dan meletakkan di pangkuan Donghae. Detik berikutnya, suara muntahan terdengar di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah kuat melihat hal itu sudah pergi keluar dari kamar Donghae sejak tadi.

"Hooeekkk… hoeek…"

Dengan sabar Leeteuk dan Yoona mengurut punggung dan tengkuk Donghae. Yang keluar dari perut Donghae hanyalah air bercampur lender berwarna kekuningan yang adalah asam lambung. Yoona mengeryit, membayangkan bagaimana pahitnya rasa asam lambung itu jika mengenai lidah. Dengan hati sedih ia melihat Donghae yang terbatuk-batuk, berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya dan menghilangkan rasa mualnya.

"Sudah, Hae," ucap Yoona, tak tahan melihat Donghae yang masih berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu yang sudah tak ada di lambungnya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa mual. Donghae menggeleng kecil, meremas perutnya.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah berkumur dengan air putih dan menghapus airmata serta keringatnya, Donghae bersandar dengan lemah di bahu Leeteuk. Yoona mengambil baskom dari pangkuan Donghae dan membawanya keluar. Kini yang tinggal di kamar itu hanya tersisa Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk, memijat kening Donghae. Sang adik yang terlihat sangat lemah itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kepalaku sakit, Hyung…" keluhnya lemah. Leeteuk semakin menekan jarinya ke kening Donghae dan memijatnya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Ini, makan ini, Hae." Heechul memberikan beberapa butir permen berwarna merah dan meyuapkannya ke mulut Donghae. Dengan senang hati Donghae menelan permen tersebut dan mendesah lega.

"Tidurlah sebentar, kalau Yoona sudah membawakan sarapanmu kesini aku akan membangunkanmu," ujar Leeteuk kemudian. Donghae yang telah menghabiskan permennya, mengangguk setuju. Leeteuk dan Heechul lalu membantunya berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Ia terus memejamkan matanya hingga kembali tertidur, sementara itu Leeteuk tak menghentikan kegiatannya memijat kepala Donghae.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Hae?" bisiknya lirih sambil mengecup pelan kening sang adik.

A/N: ini baru prolog, rencananya sih mau saya jadiin fanfic chapter, tapi entah berapa chapter. Oke, silakan di-review, ya, bagaimana menurut kalian. Btw, berhubung saya bukan antis SNSD, yaa harap maklum kalau misalnya ada karakter-karakter anak-anak SNSD disini.


End file.
